lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (The Ally
This is Season 1 of The Ally & Holly Blog. It ran from August 12, 2013 to February 10, 2014. Episodes are below. As a notice, there is a pattern in episode titles where most of the titles contain Ally and Holly's names. This season contains 17 episodes. '--Cast--' Alexis Poppilitition as Ally Walter Lana Vertianne as Holly Marjanaz Hernando Devallio as Mario Reynolds '--Episodes--' "Ally Meets Holly"- August 12, 2013 Ally visits West Appleton High School in Westchester, NY, and meets Mario and Holly after being bullied by a bunch of cheerleaders. Their creativeness and diversity end Ally and Holly up in their place of their dreams: fashion bloggers. However, the cheerleaders want their revenge from their encounter with Ally and Holly and they use Mario to blackmail the girls and their blog ends up being hacked by the head cheerleader's brother. To face it again to the real world, Ally and Holly perform a fashion show in the school's cafeteria afterschool. The staff approves, the website is back to normal, and the head cheerleader is suspended for planning the blackmailing and hacking in the first place. "Ally and Holly Become Caterers"- August 19, 2013 Ally and Holly volunteer as caterers for a local bar in Battery Park, Manhattan, and jealousy fills Ally's cup when Holly is picked to cater a bar mitzvah. "Alec's New Blog-Friend"- August 26, 2013 This is crossover of VSSHS and The Ally & Holly Blog. Alec Winston and Ally both meet each other on faceUP, a parody of Facebook. "Sally and Molly are Fakers"- September 2, 2013 Sally Halter and Molly Kazeratz are new to Westchester, NY, and seem to copy Ally and Holly, in which Mario finds a way to show Sally and Molly's true colors. "Ally and Mario Go to the Debutante Ball"- September 9, 2013 It's time for the Junior Debutante Ball and Mario retuctantly pick Ally to go to the dance with him instead of Holly, making Holly extra upset and full of jealousy. "One's Not Enough!"- September 16, 2013 Chloe Kane, a reporter for Wild Beat, comes to Westchester to meet Ally and Holly and reveals that her boss doesn't like Ally because she is a good-two-shoes but Holly has a strong humane personality. Because of this, Ally tries to act like Holly but ends up failing when she sees how difficult it is to be brave like Holly and that she needs to be herself. Note- Wild Beat is a parody of Tiger Beat. "Ally and Holly Meet Katrina DuBois"- September 23, 2013 Katrina BuBois,a 15-year-old French supermodel, comes to Manhattan and meets Ally and Holly and takes a liking on Mario. The girls play matchmaker on Mario and Katrina as a plan to get word about their blog to everyone and also try to make Katrina and Mario happy with each other. Note- Mario reveals that he is part Haitian, which means he speaks Haitian Creole and French, and that his name is actually a mix of his real name, Merlin Jacques. "Ally and Holly Host a Teen-Halloween Contest"- October 14, 2013 It's Halloween in West Appleton and Ally and Holly host a teen Halloween fashion contest to see who will be on the page of their blog. "Ally Tests Holly"- October 21, 2013 As a science expirement, Ally uses caffenated toffee chocolate on Holly to test her moods and behaviors and most of all, controlling her. Things go awry when Holly finds out about the expirement and gets revenge on Ally by using decaffenated coffee chocolate to do the same thing Ally did to her. Note- Holly reveals that her name is short for Halloween since the episode was aired in October. "The Ally & Holly Thanksgiving"- November 18, 2013 For this Thanksgiving special, Ally & Holly take a trip to Albany with Mario and meet Ally's childhood friend Edgar. Edgar thinks Mario and Ally are dating after Holly tells Edgar how one time Mario asked Ally to the Debutante Ball. Full of anger and jealousy, Edgar manages to fight Mario but is stopped by Ally, who now despises him. Determined to forgive her, a cowardly Edgar is helped by Mario and Holly to forgive Ally for his wrong doing. Ally accepts and they become friends again. "Mario's 14th Birthday"- November 25, 2013 Holly suspects something is going on bewteen Ally and Mario when Ally brings him gifts. Holly is then distraught when she discovers it was Mario's birthday and that Ally was being a supporter for him as a friend. Holly begs Ally to help make it up for Mario by replaying the day they all met. "The Ally & Holly Christmas"- December 23, 2013 This is a holiday-themed episode and Holly picks a fight with her mother Gina, which leads to Gina to kick Holly out of her house and stay with the Walters. Ally takes a turn as the Ghost of Christmas Fashion and shows Holly the past, present, and future. "The Allan & Harry Blog"- January 6, 2014 A gender-swap version od the show's original pilot: Allan and Sylvia are newbies at East Oranges High School and meet Maria, who introduces Allan to Harry, who defends Allan against a few jocks. They create a sports blog and the blog gets hacked by the rival gang leader's girlfriend who is caught. The two boys becomes friends when they tell the principal that it was the rival who is at fault. "Trying to Accept an F is Hard"- January 13, 2014 When Ally receives an F on her health project, she is determined to change into an A+ to keep her record. When she goes overboard, Holly and Mario must team up to console Ally of this failure. "What She Meant to Say (Part 1)"- January 20, 2014 Valentine's Day is coming up and a gift to Mario from Ally becomes a confusion to him. When Holly tries to tell him that Ally thinks of him as more than just a friend, he goes overboard trying to find out what the bracelet means. The results will reveal everything in Part 2. "What He Meant to Ask (Part 2)"- February 3, 2014 A continuation from Part 1, Mario builds up the courage to ask Ally what the bracelet actually meant, but a shy Ally gets nervous to say the truth and runs off. Mario chases after her but trips down the stairs and loses his memory. Trying to get it back, Ally admits that she thinks of him more than just a friend. Holly is the one who tells him that Ally likes him more than just a friend at the end. "The True Meaning of Fashion"- February 10, 2014 A fashion show in London invites Ally and Holly to attend the event and work with them for a whole year. Mario overhears and can't bear to see Ally and Holly gone for a whole year after school is out in the summer. At the end, Ally and Holly invite Mario over on the trip and they have a happy trip overseas for the three summer months that school is out. Note- This is the season finale.